


Fencing in Lestallum

by Redrocketeer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Sex, Dorks having dorky sex, Established Secret Relationship, Gladio is asleep through it all, Iggy is very pleased with himself, Lestallum is hot, M/M, Noctis and Prompto think they're subtle, Off-screen mentioned Gladnis, Sex, Walk Of Shame, secret is out, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrocketeer/pseuds/Redrocketeer
Summary: Noctis and Prompto sneak off for a quick shag against a picturesque fence but their plans for subterfuge are brought undone by a pair of vanishing trousers.





	

“It’s huge!”

“I know right? Bet you’ve never seen one that colour.”

“I need to get a picture of this!”

“You’re gonna need to stand on a box to get it all in.”

“Well luckily there are boxes everywhere around here.”

Prompto stepped up onto one of the wooden crates lining the fence line that shielded the Lestallum power plant from the presence of interlopers. The meteor cast its blue glow over the valley below, the wall behind, and their faces. It was unique in their experience and both found it pretty cool. A raw power they could trust, that benefited mankind, or at least the people of Lestallum and its surrounds.

To the two young men it also offered a novelty and an excuse to slip away together. It hadn’t been hard for Noctis to convince Prompto he _needed_ a photo of the meteor and Noctis enjoyed his boyfriend’s enthusiastic efforts, holding his camera high to get an unobstructed shot, offering running commentary. The fact that that made his shirt ride up didn’t hurt at all and Noctis would have taken advantage if it wouldn’t have likely ended with Prompto dropping his beloved camera.

Once it was lowered, however, he was fair game.

“Hey! That tickles!”  
“Oh, you want me to stop?”  
Prompto hardly waited a beat. “You could go higher, if you want.”

Noctis’ hand skimmed up Prompto’s back, stroking a soothing line. Easing each other’s stress had quickly become the most important thing they did. It didn’t come from any verbal agreement, they just noticed the need in the other and automatically moved to snuff it out. Little frowns, a hand too tight around a hotel pillow, a plate of food pushed aside were all the cues they needed to spur them into action. Of course they had other needs too. They received just as dedicated attention.

Looking around to make sure they were alone Noctis climbed up onto the box beside Prompto, leaving his hand where it was. Heat still rose from the paving stones but it was cooler up on the boxes which didn’t hold and reflect nearly so well. Prompto turned a little, his usual sunny demeanor shifting to something more considered and intimate. The feel of his boyfriend’s hand rubbing his back made him shiver.

“You should put down your camera,” Noctis advised, his eyes dark, half his face cast in blue light as he turned it to Prompto.  
“Yeah… I think that’s a good idea.” Noctis shamelessly watched Prompto bend to the side and lay the camera down carefully a few boxes over. When he straightened again he was greeted by hot breath on his cheek as Noctis leaned in with a kiss. 

“Hmmmm, that tickles too, in the good way,” Prompto purred and Noctis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He was grateful they were about the same size, it removed the need to be careful or reach up or down to connect. It allowed for an enjoyable flexibility.

“I know some other things that tickle in a good way,” Noctis growled back, his other hand hiking up the front of Prompto’s shirt until it was over his nipples. He dropped to his knees, pressing Prompto back against the fence, feeling it give behind him.  
“Things like…?” Prompto asked, eyes intent on Noctis.  
“Things like this.” Noctis pressed his tongue to Prompto’s belly, just under his navel, and drew it up his body like a he was stroking a violin. 

The effect was instantaneous. Chest, face and neck all blushed at once as a gasp was forced between parted lips. Prompto’s body thrummed with tension, his grip on the fence tightened for leverage against what was to come. He cast his eyes to the pathway they’d come from. “What if the guys-”  
“You kidding?” Noctis snorted. “I don’t wanna think about what they’re doing but it’s not walking the streets, that’s for sure,” he said confidently. Privacy was hard to come by so, when they could get it, the older boys took advantage, under the illusion their prince was oblivious. He was not but he was happy to play along that he was. He was sure he was much more subtle than they were.

Having thought on that topic enough Noctis returned to kissing over Prompto’s belly. “You taste good,” he muttered.  
“That’s because I’m basically meat and you _like_ meat,” Prompto said lightly.  
Noctis chuckled against his warm skin. “And here you’re even half-cooked.”  
“Isn’t that the truth,” Prompto said, running his fingers though Noctis’ thick hair all the way down to his scalp, his turn to illicit a hum.

“You’re overdressed,” Noctis complained, guiding Prompto’s hand to his own belt. “You should deal with that.”  
In a hurry Prompto fumbled and Noctis watched him with an amused little smile. He didn’t say ‘you’re cute’ but he certainly thought it as Prompto dropped one boot, then the other, over the side of the box. He grinned as Prompto wobbled into the fence as he tugged his left leg free of his fitted jeans. He pulled off his own t-shirt and cleared his vision in time to see something dark flutter into the air and off into the darkness. He didn’t pay it any mind, his eyes were too focused on Prompto’s shorts and the obvious bulge within.

“Did I do that? Sorry,” Noctis said with a fang-heavy grin. “Guess I should fix it.”  
Prompto breathed heavily, eyes locked on Noctis in anticipation of what was to come next.  
“Guess you should,” Prompto said with a quirk of his lips, enjoying the effect he was having on his boyfriend.  
Noctis opened his mouth and leaned in, tasting cotton. He adjusted the pressure, massaging gently in the one spot over and over. He groaned deep in his throat as the moisture from his mouth mixed with the wetness he drew from Prompto’s straining body. The taste of the fabric became smokey and illicit.

“You taste better than meat,” he hummed, moving the pressure and inch to the right, then down till Prompto’s knees almost buckled. “Oh _gods_ ,” Prompto muttered, voice cracking.  
“You taste better than anything.”

It was only a hint, mingled with cotton, but it was enough to drive Noctis on. “Noct…” Prompto said without direction. “Could we…”  
“I’d be disappointed if we didn’t,” Noctis said dryly, eyes full of mirth and lust as he got to his feet.  
“Does that mean I can-” Prompto stroked a hand over Noctis’ belly and, delicious, down.  
“I was hoping you would,” Noctis said, taking the chance to fill Prompto’s mouth with his tongue and the taste of his own musk. 

He swallowed down Prompto’s groan as he opened his shorts to Prompto’s hand. It was Noctis’ turn to lost control of his breath as trusted fingers closed around his length. “Better wake it up good. Want it inside you.” Noctis’ kept his voice a low tease, just for Prompto’s ear.

“You could think about that time by the Vesperpool. Does that help?” Prompto grinned.  
Noctis chuckled at the suggestion. “Didn’t know you were _that_ good with your fingers.. And yeah. It helps.”

For a minute there was only the sound of lips smacking and tongue shifting against each other. Their heavy breath mingled together as goosebumps rose on their warm skin. Prompto could feel Noctis growing harder in his hand, one of his very favourite sensations in the world. He wasn’t used to feeling powerful, he sure wasn’t at all used to being sure of his place but, when he was with Noctis, he felt both. When Noctis pushed, Prompto pushed back and it never felt like overstepping.

“There it is, that grip. Hmmm.” Noctis knew he didn’t have that much time to enjoy it. Wherever Ignis and Gladio were they were still taking the risk of getting caught by someone. “Prompto… turn around,” he said between kisses.  
“Sure you want me to let go?” Prompto lifted his eyebrows.  
“No,” Noctis groaned. “But we gotta be quick. Turn around. Promise it’ll be good.”  
“It’s always good with you,” Prompto rumbled in Noct’s mouth before releasing his boyfriend and turning to the fence, fingers curling through the wire high above his head.

“Look at you, being all smooth,” Noctis grinned, firm hands Prompto’s back, skating over his shoulders and down his ribs. He was sensitive to every shift in the firm plains of his boyfriend’s body, very quickly learning him like a favourite poem. His hands finally alighted at the waistband of Prompto’s shorts, gathering the fabric and tugging down to Prompto’s ankles, bringing his underwear along with them. “Step out,” he ordered, tossing the shorts aside. He was up behind Prompto again in a moment, this time pressing his whole body to his partner’s back. “I made my fingers ready, now it’s time you make you ready,” he announced in what he hoped was a sexy fashion. It seemed to have the desired effect on Prompto who pressed his hips back into Noctis’ erection.

“Oh there you are!” Prompto said happily, anticipation making him giddy. They’d gone for it in the outdoors once or twice but that had been out in the woods where they were only likely to be sprung by their campmates. The risk was much greater in the middle of the busy town. As Prompto nudged back into Noctis he decided it was so worth maybe getting arrested.

“Here it comes,” Noctis said as he slipped a finger into Prompto, kissing at the back of his neck soothingly, knowing just how weird it could feel to start.  
“Ohhh, that’s cold!” Prompto complained.  
“It’ll warm up soon,” Noctis promised. “Everything _else_ here is hot.” He sounded very pleased with himself at his cleverly phrased compliment. Prompto just snorted. It turned into a gasp a moment later when Noctis introduced a second finger.

“Ah! Yeah, that’s hitting the spot...”  
“I doubt it. You can still talk.” The kisses came fast over the back of Prompto’s neck, over his shoulders with a hint of tongue. They were hotter than the fingers scissoring inside him.  
“Dude, there’s no spot that can stop me talking,” Prompto said, fighting to keep the breathlessness from his voice.  
“Bet I can find it,” Noct said. “If you relax.”  
“I’m relaxed,” Prompto hummed, head dropping into his chest. His breath grew shorter and shorter, his grip on the fence tightened. Noctis left his lips on the ridge of Prompto’s spine as he added a third finger. As usual Prompto tensed automatically and as usual Noctis waited for him to gather himself. There would be no admonishment, just patient little kisses under his hairline and a soft nuzzling against the back of his head until he could adjust to the intrusion. Noctis liked that time. It was almost lazy and casual, a calm before the real work started. 

It didn’t take long for Prompto’s inevitable little chant of _”Now now now, more!”_ At his cue Noctis slipped his fingers free and wiped them off on his discarded shirt. “Hold on,” he whispered, staying close. He knew that empty feeling and hurried the transition best as he could, only dropping the lube once and covering himself liberally with the hand that wasn’t gripping Prompto’s shoulder. 

It was as well they didn’t have long because the moment he slipped home Noctis knew he wasn’t going to last long. The lead up felt like it had taken ages and the heat in the aim only thinned their blood, giving their passion vigour.  
The fence started to rattle loudly as they rocked together, Noctis’ hand on Prompto’s belly to hold himself in place, Prompto pushing back for all he was worth. It was better than the rough bark of a tree for traction but it was calling out for attention. Neither of them could bring themselves to care as the desperate urge to reach their peak took over.

“Noctis… Noct gods that’s so- please hurry- faster,” Prompto stammered out. Noctis did what Prompto asked, both because he asked and because he was engulfed by the same need, speeding up both his hips and his hand so they matched pace. There was no finesse, no clever moves, no teasing, just a thundering gallop to the post. Noctis crossed first, almost dropped over backwards as he filled his boyfriend, gravity stealing back the excess, sending it splashing between Prompto’s feet. 

Noctis didn’t realise he’d stilled his hand until Prompto’s pained, “ _Noct!_ ”  
“Oh, sorry,” he gasped against Prompto’s sweating shoulder blade. Head clearing he picked up again, taking in everything this time as Prompto came undone in his arms. He felt the moment Prompto’s body went ridged, heard his cum hitting the box even over their gasping breaths. “Yeah, that’s it,” Noctis praised, feeling more on top of things now his pleasure had faded to a dull buzzing. The desire to be close was powerful in the afterglow. He gently prized Prompto’s fingers away from the fence and turned him around to face him.

“You were so good for me,” Noctis said, lips soft and swollen, finding Prompto’s the same. “Like it when we go outside. Should do it more.”  
“Fuck, Noct. That was amazing,” Prompto beamed. “Never gonna forget this place.”  
“Fucking made it ours,” Noctis agreed, a low growl in his voice that Prompto knew only appeared just after sex. The idea he might be the only person to ever hear it almost made him hard again. 

There wasn’t time for that, though. They’d pushed their luck as far as they were willing. As their high faded reason started to keep back in. Noctis grabbed up his shirt, made a face, and dropped it back down, going for his unsoiled pants instead. He didn’t notice much what Prompto was doing until he started to bang against the base of the boxes.  
“Can you do that a bit more quietly?” Noctis said as if they hadn’t just had fence-rattling sex.  
“Noct- I… think I-” Prompto bent over in the dark then straightened again.  
“I can’t find my pants.”

There was a kind of grim horror on Prompto’s face that Noctis couldn’t help but find kinda endearing. As far as Noctis was concerned the loss of a pair of trousers was hardly a big deal but then he realised it wasn’t so much the pants themselves that were the issue.  
“Oh. Well, you can use your jacket to, you know, cover yourself,” he said pragmatically, thinking he’d handled the situation very well thank you very much.

Prompto didn’t look that comforted but, having no real alternative, he tied his jacket about his waist, grim expression continuing.  
“I don’t suppose I could borrow yours?” he said in a reluctant tone.  
“No way! My shirt’s ruined. I’m not walking through the city in my underwear. It’s not _that_ quiet out.” Noctis had been proud of his organisational skills, he’d remembered lube! Sadly his planning had ended there. There was hope if they could hide it all from Ignis.

“How did you lose your pants? It’s like 10 metres square here,” Noctis turned his irritation at himself outwards to the situation. Surely, if they found them, they could look at least look like they’d been on a casual walk that ended with spilled sauce or something else innocuous.  
“I think… I think they went over the fence,” Prompto pouted.  
“Oh.” 

There was nothing else for it. With an almost deranged determination Noctis tightened the knot around Prompto’s waist and gathered up his stained shirt, pants firmly in place. “They’re probably asleep,” he said. “You know, it’s been a long day.”  
Prompto knew what Noctis was doing but he joined in anyway. “They really gave it their all today. They’d have to be out like a light.” There was a kind of desperate cheer in the pair as the made their way through the narrow streets. Prompto walked with such confidence it looked like he was selling a new high-fashion trend and Noctis simply puffed out his chest as if daring anyone to comment of his lack of attire. He was pretty sure the camera bouncing against Prompto's bare chest only made it all look worse. He ignored that fact too.

Aside from looks and whispers no one did comment. Prompto figured, in the end, it probably wasn’t the weirdest thing the residents of Lestallum had seen. The walk to the hotel was, therefore, achingly long but uneventful.  
They made no eye contact with the attendant on the check in desk. They made no conversation as they crept up to the door of their room. Noctis pressed his ear to it and was relieved, for numerous reasons, to hear nothing. He gave Prompto a relieved little smile and clicked open the door.

Gadio lay on the far bed, facing the back wall. They would have been safe there but for Ignis sitting beside him, reading by lamplight. His head turned, his eyebrow lifted delicately as he stared at the prince and his friend. His expression didn’t change as he took everything in. Noctis thought that made it worse.  
“You’re going to need a shower then,” Ignis said levelly, turning back to his book.

“We didn’t- we were just having this tapas stuff and the sauce went all over and- it’s not what it looks... like.”  
They were sprung. He knew and, by morning, Gladio would now too. There was no hiding anything now, no point even trying. Noctis blushed, Prompto’s jaw dropped, horror on his face.  
Ignis didn’t even look up from his book as he smiled. “I found some lavender soap in the market. Very soothing. It’s good for preparing one for sleep.”  
“That’s… thanks,” Noctis said, graciously shielding Prompto’s body with his, not that Ignis was looking. The crabbed their way awkwardly across the room, bordering on scarlett by the time they made the bathroom.

In unspoken agreement they entered together, desperate to put a wall between themselves and their far-too-knowing companion.

As they closed the door the last thing they heard was, “If you’re going to do more than wash kindly keep it down. This is a good chapter and I am not looking for an interruption.”

As Noct sunk against the wall in humiliation Prompto shrugged above him. “Hey, at least if we get stuck we can call Ignis to bring us some pants next time.”

Prompto had to dive to dodge the bar of lavender soap that Noctis flung in his direction.


End file.
